The Mobsters Daughter
by LiveLaughLove1340
Summary: Life in the mob is never easy,but for Rosalia Arcuri the so called "Mob Queen " it is.The reason its easy for her is because she's a mutant.What happens when she meets the Turtles ?Do sparks fly when she meets the two eldest brothers?
1. Chapter 1

_As you can probably tell, this is my first fanfic.. In this, the guys are 1 year younger than my main OC. Any ideas are welcome. Please R&R! Hope you enjoy it!_

"Daddy?"

The middle-aged man whipped around to look down at the seven-year-old who was looking at the scene with wide eyes. "Yes, hon?"

"Where's mommy?"

The man gulped, not knowing how to tell his daughter her mother was murdered. "She's at the store, papa. Now it's time to go to bed no?"

"She's not at the store because her shopping bag is still here." The child stated. "Why are you lying to me?" The little face looked up at his, expression angry.

"What's that behind you?" The little girl pointed to her mother's body, not noticing its unnatural angle.

The father's face turned stern. "It's nothing. Now go to bed, it's time to go to bed. "

"NO, Daddy! I want to know what it is!" The child pulled away from him, running towards the covered body, ripping off the cover.

"Mommy" said the little voice. No answer. The child scanned her mother's body and saw the bullet holes and blood covering the body.

"Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?" The child asked panicking; she knew that her mother was dead, but didn't want to believe it. Not accepting that her mother passed she turned around to her father "YOU! YOU DID THIS TO MOMMY! I HATE YOU DADDY! I HATE YOU! "

The child turned back to the body and crumpled to the floor, sobbing into the lifeless arms. She faintly heard he father yell for someone, she soon felt two strong arms wrap around her tiny body pulling her off her mother. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she screamed and kicked, tears falling freely.

"MOMMY!"

-Rosalia jerked awake, panting. It wasn't long before she was able to calm herself down. She hated when this happened. This particular dream haunted her often. Especially, on the anniversary of her mother's death. She glanced at the clock. _1:15. Figures. _She untangled herself from the sheets, sighing. There was no way she could fall asleep now.

Quickly, Rosalia changed into her black one piece suit, buckled her blood red belt and put on a black beanie. The only way to forget her dream was to go out and roam. Nicholas hated her going out alone, but what was she supposed to do? _I am older than him and this is a free country_, she thought, a sly smile on her lips.

She tucked her weapons into her belt and left a note for her over-protective friend on the dining room table before slipping out into the cool, New York night.

Rosalia had been roaming around for about an hour, but all was quiet. Well, as quiet as the Big Apple could be. Absolutely nothing was happening. No muggings, no gun shots. Nothing. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she turned around and started back home when she heard a gunshot and a scream.

Bet you can't guess who Rosalia heard! Well you probably can ….


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to give a huge thank you to Diana Fay and Icecreampopstar for adding this story to their story alerts! Another thank you to Diana Fay for adding this story to her favourites. Thank you two so much!**

**Now I know I've been gone for a LONG time practically a year… I have no excuse for not attending to the story only that I couldn't find any inspiration to continue. From now on I've decided that I'm going to continue this story even if people hate on me or if no one reviews, so yeah I'm gonna continue the story**

**Quick heads up! Words written in **_**italics **_**are Rosalia's thoughts.**

**Anyways ONTO THE STORY!**

Leaning on the roof's ledge Rosalia peered into the dark alley below her _this is approximately where I heard the gunshot come from but there's no one here.._

"Phew might as well go home.." Rosalia said to herself as she turned around, muttering that nothing exciting happens when her ears pick up a small groan. Whipping around and staring into the alley more carefully she can make out a figure propped up against the wall in the shadows of the alley. Sniffing quickly, her thoughts are confirmed and the scent of blood is wafting up from the figure.

Jumping down the roof into the alley Rosalia approaches the person slowly.

"Are you okay there buddy?" She says out loud in a calm voice as not to scare the person.

"Yah ah'm fine" growls the figure with a Brooklyn accent. Struggling to get up the person finally pushes itself off the ground, balancing itself on the wall with a hand covering a spot on its arm.

"You don't look so fine..Here lemme see your arm" She says arms extended while stepping closer to the figure.

"NO! Stay away, I – I'm not normal. You'd just run away and scream like everyone else" he shouts walking further away from her. _What is up with this guy? I just wanna help him.. _

"Listen up, I don't care if you're not normal or whatever your hurt and I want to HELP you" she says as calmly as she could her temper starting to act up. "So you're going to shut up and let me help you." She finishes quickly.

".. Fine" the figure mutters and steps toward the girl. Looking at the person infront of her she quickly realised he was a turtle. _What the fu-_ "Are y'ah gonna help me or not" says the turtle gruffly snapping Rosalia out of her daze.

"Yeah.. yeah I'm gonna help you. Can you get up this fire escape and make it across some rooftops? My house isn't that far from here" she asks while pointing in the direction of her house. "Everyone's asleep, and trust me they sleep like rocks so we won't be waking anyone up" she adds.

He nods slowly watching Rosalia suspiciously. "Yeah I think ah can make it to your house".

"Alright then let's go" She says quickly moving towards the fire escape.

**At Rosalia's house**

"Would you stop squirming?! I can't get the bullet out if you keep on freaking moving!" Rosalia whispers angrily at the turt- Raphael as she had learned earlier.

"Sorry but ah kind of gotta bullet in m'ah goddamned arm and it hurts!" Raph growls out, grunting when Rosalia jams the tool back in the wound searching for the bullet. Finally Rosalia feels the tool hit something hard, realizing it's the bullet she grins. She looks up at him and whispers happily "I got a hold of the bullet! You ready for me to pull it out cause it'll hurt like a bitch" Nodding in response Raph closes his eyes and leans back against the chair.

_Well it's now or never _. Gripping the tool harder she pulls the bullet out slowly and as it's reaching the exit she suddenly yanks it out and turns putting it in the silver bowl on the table. "Agh! Why didya rip it out like dat?" whisper shouts Raph at Rosalia while gripping onto the chair like it's his lifeline. Whipping around quickly Rosalia glares at the turtle "Don't be a baby. You should be grateful that I helped you!" Glaring right back at her he mutters "I am grateful. But y'ah could have at least given me a freaking warning!"

''Yeah yeah, how did you end up getting shot anyways?" Rosalia asks curiously.

"I was fightin some Purple Dragons and one of dem crazies pulled out a gun and shot me" Raph growls out. _Alright one question down, one more to go _Rosalia tells herself.

"Arg those Purple Dragons god do they piss me off.." Rosalia says angrily.

"Hey Raph, how did you become a turtle?" she asks him leading him into the living room.

"Well it's a long story…"

**Andd it's the end of chapter 2 :D This is my late Christmas gift to you guys, hope you like it and yes I know it's very short I'll try to make the next chapter longer. **

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review with your thoughts, comments,suggestions etc. **


End file.
